1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an information providing method and an electronic apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to an information providing method which provides users making a video call with information-of-interest while the video call is in progress, and an electronic apparatus using the information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technologies, many large electronic apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), as well as mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, provide a video call function.
However, in related art apparatuses or services that provide a video call function, when the users have completed the subject matter associated with the video call, the users have no option but to hang up the video call, since the apparatuses or services provide no additional functions other than the video call function.
Accordingly, a method of acquiring information-of-interest between users making a video call to provide a video call with abundant conversational material is needed.